1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image diagnostic apparatus, image processing apparatus, and program which inject a contrast medium into a subject and perform subtraction processing between images before and after the injection of the contrast medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DSA examination of the head of a patient, abrupt injection of a contrast medium into the patient may cause lack of oxygen and causalgia. This causalgia causes the patient to move, and produces motion artifacts on subtraction images (also called DSA images). In this case, pixel shifting is manually performed, or semi-automatically performed upon designation of an ROI (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-112469).
Motion artifacts appear variously and often change for each frame. In such a case, pixel shifting needs to be performed for each frame. In addition, some patients tend to cause motion artifacts, and hence correction is often performed in many series (images acquired as moving images by one injection of a contrast medium). Under the circumstances, it requires a great deal of labor to perform correction even in automatic pixel shifting.